Unexpected
by Lindelea
Summary: LegolasOC New and totally revised version of "Unattainable Love". During his quest with the fellowship Legolas meets a strange elf, is it love or friendship? Will she let him go or follow him to figure out the unknown?
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone!! This is a new and improved version of "Unattainable Love". This fanfic goes by both the movie and the book. Unlike the movie, they will be staying in Lothlorien for much longer.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything of J.R.R, Tolkien's.

Chapter 1

She danced merrily around the large trees as she listened to the beautiful sounds of nature and sang along with her eyes closed. She was one of the happier elves of Lothlorien even though her life at times was much more difficult than that of others.

She tried not to wander very far from the central part of Lothlorien, she knew there was much evil about, even she could feel it.

She was safe either way with the many guards that hid in the trees watching for enemies and unexpected visitors. Many of the guards recognized her at once and let her be enjoying her sweet song and voice. She knew them well and was good friends with many of them since they were not elves of royalty and had jobs to do. All these elves slept in the smaller flets that were higher up in the trees.

She was a curious looking elf, though very beautiful she was very different, and easily recognized by the elves. Her senses were not as keen as most elves so it was easier for her close friends to play jokes on her as she couldn't pick up noises as easily.

One of her closer friends was the leader of the guard, Haldir. She enjoyed his company very much as they had grown up together and alike in humor and temper, but now she did not see much of him as there was much evil abroad and he was always occupied and on the borders of Lothlorien.

She had stopped dancing but continued singing, she knew the guards that were high in the trees enjoyed hearing her voice as many complimented her when they would exchange jokes or the latest gossip. She was in the middle of her song when a blonde elf jumped from the tree she was under and landed softly in front of her. It was Haldir. "Haldir! Do not scare me so!!" she said alarmed, her heart slightly beating faster.

"My dear Leuthil, we truly must work on your listening skills. I was making much noise as I approached you." he said with a smile on his face which quickly faded and turned to something like concern, "Come quickly strangers approach and I came to get you out of the way. We do not know if they are evil or not, so stay behind Orophin and be very silent."

She did not see or hear any sign of strangers approaching. As she strained her ears and vision to try and make out figures through the trees, failing miserably, many elves came down from the trees surrounding her including Orophin and Rumil, along with four others.

She followed closely behind Orophin as Haldir had instructed her. After a very short walk and many turns between the trees they were suddenly surrounding 8 companions of different races.

They all had very glum expressions on their faces, and not to her surprise seemed to miss her as arrows were being pointed in all their faces. She stayed behind Orophin, but she was on her tiptoes looking over his shoulder and trying desperately to get a look at the strangers.

She immediately noticed the elf in the company of the strangers, he seemed so out of place to her at first glance, seeing as he was the only one of his kind among the group. She looked upon the faces of what appeared to be children, but as she looked closer they were in fact very grown up, they were simply….smaller. The dwarf also stood out like a sore thumb, especially when she knew how disliked dwarves were in her land. Lastly, she took a moment to look upon the two humans, both men, and both looking way worn from a long journey.

She caught the eyes of one of the humans and quickly lowered her eyes hiding behind Orophin. Haldir then spoke as the silence became heavy, "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark" he spoke slowly in the common tongue. She smirked at Haldir's comment, 'always arrogant' she thought as she rolled her eyes.

She then stopped listening to their conversation as she thought about what she might do for the rest of the day. They talked and she thought to herself for some time then they began moving waking her from her thoughts.

"Leuthil, Orophin will take you ahead to the city. We will be short one guard but we will manage." said Haldir in his regular joyous voice.

"I do not wish to cause trouble Haldir, I shall walk with the group, I do not want you to be a guard short on my account." She answered him.

"Very well", he said smiling at her, then turning to the 8 companions said, " As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings."

Leuthil watched the dwarf's reaction and immediately saw the disapproval in his eyes. "This agreement was made without my consent. I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or prisoner. And I am no spy. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas or any other of my companions." he said in his own defense.

"I do not doubt you", said Haldir sincerely, "Yet this is the law and I am not the master of the law, so I cannot set it aside."

The dwarf stood firmly with his legs apart and his hand on the hilt of his axe, "I will go free or I will go back and seek my own land."

"You cannot go back", said Haldir sternly, "now you have come thus far, you must be brought before the lord and lady. They shall judge to hold you or to give you leave. You cannot go back and even if you did so our sentinels would shoot you and you would surely perish before ever reaching the borders."

Leuthil watched as the elf who accompanied the 8 companions stepped forward. She did not take the time to truly look at him before and now she saw how truly handsome and kingly he was, even for an elf. "A plague on dwarves and their stiff necks!" he said.

Then the human who had caught Leuthil's wandering eyes before stepped forward "Come! If I am to lead this company, you must do as I bid. It is hard on the dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfolded even Legolas. That will be best, though the journey will be slow and dull." he said. 'So he is the leader of the group' Leuthil thought.

The dwarf then laughed, "We shall look a merry troop of fools. Though I will be content if only Legolas here shares my blindness."

The handsome elf stood with no expression on his face but spoke with an air of authority, "I am an elf and a kinsman here."

The human then spoke again, "Now let us cry; a plague on the stiff necks of elves. But the company shall fair alike. Come blind our eyes Haldir."

The elf sighed, "Alas for the folly of these days! Here all are enemies of the one Enemy and yet I must walk blind, while the sun is merry in the woodland under leaves of gold!"

Haldir handed the guards blindfolds and he also handed one to Leuthil who took it from his hand with some speculation. She went to the stranger standing nearest to her, which happened to be the elf, looking glum. She walked to him and stood on her toes to reach high enough. He seemed not to take notice of her, Leuthil looked over at Haldir for some sort of help seeing as she couldn't reach high enough to place the blindfold correctly. "Legolas my friend, the lady Leuthil shall lead you. A woman's guide is much steadier and calmer than that of a male. You will be glad to have such a gentle guide." he said.

"Thank you Haldir. I suppose I shall still have a much more pleasant walk to Lothlorien than that of the dwarf." He said smiling at Leuthil. He then bent his knees so she could reach his eyes effortlessly.

They had put the blindfolds on and began walking. Leuthil was at the back of the line guiding Legolas by the hand. She tried as best she could to lead him over the softer part of the forest floor. He suddenly whispered to her. "Why do you travel with the guards my lady?"

"I was simply enjoying the forest. It was by chance that Haldir crossed my path. Then we came upon you and well that is how I came to be here." She said. "If you do not mind my asking, what is your name?"

"My name is Legolas, of Mirkwood." He said

"Mirkwood? That is very interesting" she told him lightheartedly, "well, I am Leuthil of Lothlorien."

"A beautiful name my lady. You enjoy the beauty of your forest then?"

"Thank you, and yes, more than anything except perhaps for writing poems. That is what I delight in."

"I am sure your poems are excellent, perhaps one day I shall have the pleasure of reading one. I only wish I could enjoy this beautiful forest that I have not laid eyes on for so long." He then sighed.

She wished there was something she could do for him, but seeing as Haldir kept glancing back at them nothing sensible came to mind, "I wish there was something I could do, if it were up to me I would not make such a demand as to have all of you blindfolded, an extremely unnecessary rule if you ask me."

Legolas chuckled to himself, "Well then it is truly a shame that you do not make the laws of this land."

They finally reached the hill of Cerin Amroth and removed the blindfolds. Leuthil gently removed Legolas's. He took her hand and bowed to her whispering as he kissed her hand "Thank you my lady."

She also bowed to him and with a last glance at the exceptionally good-natured elf left. Legolas stared at her peculiar nature until she became lost in the trees. ' She is very strange' he thought.

Leuthil walked away and couldn't help but thinking of the sad emotions that could be seen in his dark blue eyes. She wondered what chaos had befell them.

A/N I hope you liked it and if I get a couple of reviews I will continue. New chapters should be up soon if I do decide to continue as this is a totally revised version of "Unattainable Love". thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 they meet again! 

The fellow ship walked down from the hill of Cerin Amroth and walked toward the elven city of Caras Galadhon. "Here is the heart of Elvendom on Earth", said Haldir with a look of pride on his face as Caras Galadhon came into view.

As they walked closer to the elven city the small hobbits had a look of plain amazement etched on their faces. The trees towered so high they appeared to touch the sky, and not only that but they were so large with stairs winding around connected to the many flets throughout.

Haldir led them to one of the larger mellorn trees and climbed the stairs. They climbed up behind him and came into what appeared to be a large throne room and it was very brightly illuminated.

The Lord and Lady had been waiting for them and approached them as they entered. "Here there are 8", said Celeborn, "Yet nine there were set out from Rivendell; so said the messages, but maybe there was a change of council."

"Nay there was no change of council", said the Lady in her melodious voice like that of a swift stream, "Gandalf the Grey set out with the Company but he did not pass the borders of this land."

"Alas!" Aragorn spoke, "Gandalf the Grey fell into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape."

Many mournful gasps came from those elves who heard the terrible news in the room.

"These are evil tidings, the most evil that have been spoken here in long years full of grievous deeds", said Celeborn, "Tell us now the full tale."

Aragorn then told them in detail all that had happened on their long journey. In return the Lord and Lady told them much. Galadriel spoke to each of them privately in their minds and warned them all that their quest stood on the edge of a knife.

Finally Galadriel said, "do not let your hearts be troubled. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."

Leuthil walked to her flet thinking of the handsome elf named Legolas. She soon forgot of him as she came to the conclusion that an elf as handsome as this one would not even think twice about someone like her.

She still had the rest of that day to herself and decided she would go down to a small lake she visited often. As she began walking down the steps she met Orophin. Leuthil noticed at once how very disheartened he looked, and not only that but what was he doing off duty? "What is the matter Orophin?" she asked in the elvish tongue.

"I cannot believe you have not heard!" he told her with much urgency, "Gandalf the Grey has fallen into shadow." She gasped at his words. 'This cannot be true!' She thought. "The lamentation has just begun." Sure enough you could hear the faint voices of elves singing becoming louder as more joined in at the arrival of the sad news.

She felt a stab of loneliness and sorrow rip through her insides, she had been close with Mithrandir as the elves called him. He had always seemed to take a special interest in her on his visits, to Leuthil's great surprise as she was a simple elf, he always hinted at how intrigued he was on her natural skills and her odd nature, "your skills of weaponry coming naturally without you ever having practiced is extremely unusual. You are one of the best fighters in Lothlorien, even among the guards. This must mean something…" he would say with a puzzled expression, "but I just cannot think of what that might be." She remembered he would always tell her the same thing and then they would both laugh as if a serious moment was too odd for them to handle.

Leuthil did not like lamentations, they were so sad and it seemed as if not only her fellow elves were in terrible mourning but the trees joined in with them. She was glad they did not have them often.

"Where will you go for the lamentation?" Orophin asked her as he awakened her from her memories.

"I do not know", she told him, lying. She knew where she would go, she would go down to the lake as she had originally intended even before the horrible news. She only lied because she knew Orophin would follow her. He had taken an interest in her now for many years and would insist on knowing where she was at every moment, when he was not on guard. Of course he thought she did not notice it, but it was the most obvious thing in Lothlorien.

She said good bye and continued down the long stairs, as Orophin went up, then to the small lake.

Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship were led to a pavilion, where many soft cushions laid about. It was among many large trees and near a large fountain. Much to the hobbits liking they would be sleeping on the ground, not high in the trees.

The elves had given Legolas a tunic in the fashion of the elves of Lothlorien. Which consisted of a silver tunic and light green leggings.

"What are they sayin'?" Sam asked Legolas curiously.

"I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near, a matter for tears and not yet for song" he said as he looked up into the tall trees with sorrowful eyes.

As most of the members laid down or just sat about talking for some much needed rest and relaxation, Legolas decided he would much rather prefer to take a walk through the woods he had not seen in many long years and be among his kindred.

Legolas simply strolled along listening intently to the lamentation and taking in the beauty surrounding him knowing that after leaving Lothlorien he would not see such beauty again in a very long time if ever again. As he walked a voice seemed to be much louder and not coming from above him in the trees but from somewhere quite near him.

He turned to the right, hiding behind the tree with only his head peaking from behind and to his surprise he saw the same elf that had led him blindfolded through the woods. He recognized her immediately with her long flowing extremely dark red-brown hair, rare among the elves of Lothlorien, and dazzling green eyes. She was sitting by the lake with only her toes touching the water, and singing along to the lamentation. She looked extremely grief stricken by the look on her face and in her eyes. He wondered if she would mind if he sat next to her, interrupting her lamentation. He decided it would be extremely rude and turned to leave when he heard her say, "are you spying on me?" with a truly curious voice.

He turned in surprise that he had been caught, Leuthil herself was surprised she had caught him there, "No, of course not my lady. I was simply taking a stroll and heard a strong voice, and well I came upon you. I did not wish to interrupt you, it is extremely rude of me, I am truly sorry," Legolas said hurriedly.

She smiled at how concerned he was about having "interrupted" her lamentation, "It is no bother, really I do not like lamentations very much, especially so soon after hearing the news. I can barely bring myself to sing." her smile quickly turning into a frown. "If you would like to join me it would be no bother."

Legolas smiled at her in a thankful gesture as he walked to sit next to her. He decided to steer away from speaking of Gandalf, apparently she still had not had enough time by herself to think of the tragedy. "Thank you, it has been a long while since I had the company of someone of my own kindred."

"You are on a very long journey then I would suppose, I myself have not traveled very far from these woods." she said somewhat longingly.

"I do miss my homeland at times, but I think of my journey and the importance of our task. I think of how my home would be affected if I did not continue on." he seemed shocked at his own words, he had just informed her that he was not a simple visitor in the land but on an expedition of great importance. He looked over at her and noticed she did not seem at all surprised or affected by his words.

"You come with very strange companions I would be shocked if your journey was not one of great importance." she looked at him and saw that he was staring at her waiting for her next words, "Do not worry I will not tell anyone of your secret, though I do not think you can call it a secret for you did not really tell me anything of importance."

He chuckled to himself, and looked up at the tall trees towering above them and watched as the sky became darker with the setting of the sun. "You have lived here your whole life?" he asked her.

"Yes, all my life."

"You seem to get along exceptionally well with Haldir…" he told her curiously.

"Yes, we have known each other for many years, since we were but young elflings. He is a very good friend, though I do not see much of him these days, he is march warden and extremely busy." she said thinking of her friend who was so humorous at times, yet was lethal and deadly serious when it came to his duty.

"Do you hail from Imladris?" she then asked him curious as to know where he was from exactly. She knew of Imladris because many elves visited often from that land.

"No, though I do visit the House of Elrond often, I hail from Mirkwood forest." he now turned his attention to the water and the beautiful reflection of the sky and trees he saw in it, he stared at the elf sitting next to him through the waters reflection longer than was intended seeing as she didn't notice him.

"Mirkwood forest…. I have heard tales of that place. Tell me, do giant spiders really roam the land freely?" she asked seeming interested in learning about the place.

"Yes, they do. Well, they do not roam freely when they are being hunted. We try not to bother them, so long as they do not bother us." he told her.

"Strange…. I would have thought the elves of that land would be appalled by the large spiders and try to find a way to eliminate them at once!" she said somewhat shocked, "at least that is what I think I would do."

"My father does not think the lives of his soldiers should be spent on trying to get rid of spiders unless they harm one of our own." he said sounding somewhat defensive.

"Your father? Is he an advisor of the king or general or something of the sort?" she asked puzzled.

He laughed silently to himself at the confusion written all over her face at his last statement, "My father is the king, King Thranduil." he said now wishing he hadn't brought it up as a look of shock crossed her face.

"I am truly sorry! I did not know.." she said somewhat embarrassed at having questioned the way the king, his father, defended his own land. She was also chastising herself for being so discourteous to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I find that it is better when people do not know my title, they sometimes seem to act differently around me, as if I might send them to be executed if they do not call me highness or lord."

"I thought I could pick royals out like dry petals on a freshly blossomed flower! I suppose you do not act or look as kingly as other royals I have met…" she looked away as her eyes became huge and her cheeks bright red with surprise and embarrassment at the words that had just come out of her mouth. "I did not mean that! I am truly sorry!" she said hurriedly as she got up and slipped on her shoes.

"No, do not leave" Legolas said chuckling to himself as he spoke, "I did not take it as an insult. I understand, I am at fault for not telling you at once."

"It is quite alright, and I am at fault for my show of disrespect", she said as she retreated back into the woods, "it was a pleasure speaking with you. Good bye…" she bowed and then was gone.

Legolas remained sitting where he was as he watched her retreating form through the trees for the second time, again managing to find out almost nothing about her.

A/N hope you liked it, please review, I'd like to know what people think of it so far and in what direction they would like this story to go.


End file.
